Tangible
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: A Kowalski/Private request from thelengendofpenguins via Tumblr Kowalski has a hard time understanding things that aren't tangible such as magic and emotion especially emotions that deal with matters of the heart, but maybe Private can help him with that.


**This isn't one of my usual ships for tPoM, believe me, my OPT involving Kowalski is Kico. However I wrote this because it was a request I recieved on my Tumblr from thelegendofpenguins, I really loved how it turned out and decided to post it here as well**

**Peguins of Madagascar isn't mine and I make no profit from this **

**so without further interruption...**

* * *

**Tangible**

Kowalski's a jerk, it's simply a scientific fact that he knows all too well. Perhaps it is simply a side effect of only being able to view the world through statistics and endless equations. Nevertheless, be as it may, it remains that he's a jerk. Skipper had already given him his lecture (which included all the reasons for why he's a jerk, although he wasn't one before) as well as his punishment( a week of training with Rico) for making Private cry earlier tonight and Rico's giving him a look that ensures the nightmares he will be having for weeks once the weapons expert is through with him.

If only he had kept his beak shut when Private was watching the newest episode of Lunacorns, then maybe he wouldn't be in such a mess. However, not only was he a jerk, he was a jerk who didn't know how to shut-up. All he had done was point out that there was zero chance of Lunacorns ever existing at any point in time.

That one simple comment that fell carelessly from his lips that turned into an all-out fight, which ended with Skipper throwing him into the nearest wall while Rico ushered Private away, handing the younger penguin his beloved Lunacorn. As they retreated. Kowalski couldn't forget the look in Private's soft blue eyes as he looked back at him, tears formed and already starting to run. He would not forget the murderous look in Rico's piecing blue-green eyes nor the steeling disappointment in Skipper's sapphire eyes.

He had never felt so sick, he had no right to say those things to upset Private, perhaps the younger penguin was right in what he said. Maybe he was so wrapped up in formulas and equations that he had forgotten what it was like to dream and give into the wild wonders of childlike imagination. After all, how long had it been since he had dreamed of something other than science? Far too long, since no memories came to mind. A sigh fell from his beak, he needed to talk to Private, apologize for all of the horrible things he had said during their fight.

"Private?" his voice soft as he locked the fishbowl hatch, his eyes instantly falling on the small shadow sitting on the furthest edge of their island. The smaller penguin was still sniffling softly, tears reflecting the brilliant light of the full moon and a pink Lunacorn clutched tightly in his flippers. "I came to apologize for earlier, it was wrong for me to say those things to you."

"No Kowalski, I understand. I suppose that sometimes I can be a little childish, but it's really all I have, it's just who I am." The scientist was stunned by Private's words, unsure of how to interpret them. "Just like science and logic is part of you and always will be. So you really don't need to apologize."

"But you were right, well, maybe Lunacorns and fairies aren't real, but you were right about the dreaming. Dreaming is real." Kowalski sat down, watching the moon's reflection break and warp on the surface of the water.

"It's funny though isn't it? That science and fantasy can never go and in hand, but they come from the same place, from the same source." Private looked over meeting eyes with Kowalski once the scientist looked his way, a smile tugging at his beak. "From imagination comes dreams, the only difference between science and fantasy is that one is real. Completely and utterly tangible."

"That's not true, science isn't always tangible, most of the time it's just theories and ideas, with no proof. Not much unlike the stories we hear." A smile tugged at Kowalski's beak as well, as the two leaned into each other, growing tired. "I spoke too quickly, Private, this evening at least. I had truly forgotten what science really was or at least where it began. When I was young, I could only dream about building the things I have now. But in recent years I have forgotten what it's like to dream, I'm not sure I could now."

"You can never stop dreaming Kowalski, maybe I could teach you how to dream again." Kowalski felt his heart swell at those words, whatever weight he had been carrying gone from his shoulders.

"I would like that Private, maybe I could make some of your dreams tangible while we're at it." Private leaned all of his weight onto Kowalski's side, drifting off as a warn flipper went around his back.

"Tangible, I like how it sounds."


End file.
